How did I get here!
by Candysweetzzz
Summary: Yumi Sachiko was just a normal girl who got recommended an anime by her friends and when she clicks play  shes in front of the building of Ouran! Follow the crazy antics of this story DO IT I SAY! please?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Could this be worse?**

**TamakixHaruhi, OCxOne of the host members (read more chapters to find out whom)**

**I am a disclamer of Ouran but I do own the OC in here (at least I get something but its not as cool TT^TT) Rating may change depends on how future chapters go XD**

**This is Yumi's profile if you're interested (which you're probably not): **

**Name: Yumi Sachiko**

**Age: 18**

**Looks: (On my profile)**

**Personality: Blunt, Tomboy, Speaks her mind, Says and does things a girl shouldn't**

**Extra: She has a soft spot for puppies and will do basically anything for candy (but she tries not to tell people since they can use them against her)**

**Okay On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh! How could this have happened!" groaned Yumi while rubbing her head. One minute she's on her couch about to watch the first episode of <em><span>Ouran High School Host Club<span>_ then before she knew it, she's right in-front of the building! Yumi soon got up and looked around to contemplate where she should go.

'Okay so if I'm in the front of the building then the vortex back home must be somewhere on the ground!' She thought patting and crawling on the ground looking like a retard to the people passing by her. After 20 people stopped. Laughed. Then kept going, Takashi (Mori), Mitsukuni (Honey), Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki and Kyoya were just passing by her.

"Hey boss look, what's she doing!" asked Kaoru.

"She looks retarded and you can see up her skirt" Hikaru put bluntly.

"Well Kaoru I have no clue, and Hikaru! That is rude" Tamaki said.

While the host's where trying to decide what to do leave Yumi alone or go up to her Haruhi just sighed and walked up to her.

"Hey, Um what're you doing?" She asked calmly.

Yumi turned around and looked up at Haruhi staring deep into her eyes and then looking at her face.

"You look like a girl, or are you just gay?" Yumi asked the first things that came to her mind.

Tamaki stopped bickering with the twins enough to hear what Yumi had said to his dear dear Haruhi and walked over to where they were not long before the rest of the host's followed behind him.

"'HE' is not a girl nor is he gay, I'll have you know that he works in the host club here" Tamaki explained to her proudly, but Yumi just blinked clueless.

"Umm first you are really creepy, second none of you are hot at all, and lastly what the HELL is a host club!" Yumi huffed frustrated.

The host's except Takashi and Kyoya who kept straight poker faces were all token back that one girl (other than Haruhi) does not find them attractive! Honey jumped off of Takashi's shoulders and walked up to Yumi with teary eyes.

"Y-you think I'm creepy?" Honey said about one thin line on the verge of bawling which wasn't affecting Yumi at the slightest.

"Not you all just the blonde fag over there" Yumi replied pointing to Tamaki.

"She hit right on the dot there boss" Hikaru and Kaoru both said in unison.

"Yeaaa" She rolled her eyes and stood up not bothering to dust off the dirt on her clothing, "So none of you have answered my last question what the HELL is this o-so-great host club?" She said thinking maybe there might be a way out there.

"Well come with us and we'll show you!" Hikaru said excitedly before whispering something to Takashi and before she blinked Takashi lifted her over his shoulder. Hikaru then smirked and they all set off to the host club. Haruhi was trying to move Tamaki from his little emo corner.

"P-put me down!" Yumi demanded but Takashi kept his poker face and just kept walking to the host club.

Honey was walking in-front of Yumi and Takashi backwards.

"Yayyy! Um what's your name?" He asked her cutely. She sighed but responded "Yumi, Yumi Sachiko"

"Yumi-Chan, it's a nice fit for you, it also fits your strawberry pattered panties" Hikaru smirked while Yumi blushed furiously.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD LOOK UP MY SKIRT DAMNIT!" She cursed at him while thrashing around still blushing before being thrown on a red velvet like couch. "Where am I?" she asked looking around puzzled.

"Why you are in the host clubs room my dear" Tamaki answered in his princely state which made Yumi want to barf up chunks.

"And also a lady such as yourself Yumi-chan should not use such vulgar language like that" he then added poking her forehead in disappointment.

"Yea like hell I care what you think" she said bluntly crossing her arms. Kaoru and Hikaru had hatched up another devilish plan and each sat on both sides of Yumi, Kaoru on the right, and Hikaru on the left.

"What do you think about this" Hikaru said grabbing her chin and lifting it up-ward getting closer to her face.

"Brother you always hog them let me have a chance" Kaoru whined then grabbing her chin and doing the same thing. Only when he was 5 inches from her face the twins both laughed and Yumi's new nickname could be tomato. She stood up with her arms still crossed walked out the door. Let out a frustrating and sort of scary blood-curdling scream, walked back inside, and sat on the opposite couch.

"Well she took that pretty well" Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses with the other host club members nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo how'd you like iiit, too short? I can make the next chapter bigger constructive criticism is needed if you want the next chapter to be to your liking, Please I can take it ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Well this was unexpected…**

**I still am a disclaimer of Ouran and the song used in this chapter and songs used in other chapters (Damn you cruel world!) Rating may change due to my perverted mind on future chapters XD lmao**

**Okay! On with the story then!**

* * *

><p>After trying to get Yumi more calm so they could actually talk to her without having to use dolls and her biting their heads off <strong>(literally you should see the dolls =w=").<strong>

"H-have you calmed down y-yet Yumi-chan" Tamaki said from behind the other couch with an animated sweat-drop. A low type lion mixed with tiger growl was the only thing that could be heard emitting from the dark aura surrounding the once green now deadly yellow eyes.

"I-I'll take that as a no" he said then sinking back behind the couch scared for his life.

"Tama-chan! I have to go pee but I'm scared" whined honey.

"Don't worry honey-sempai she probably won't hurt you so just go~" Tamaki reassured him but a little doubtful.

"Ahhhh~~" Was the sigh of relief that came from honey's mouth and the whole host club froze.

"He, he didn't "started Hikaru

"But oooh I think he did" finished Kaoru.

"What?" Honey asked cutely, "Tama-chan said to just go" He smiled.

"OH DEAR GOD HE REALLY DID!" The whole host club said together **(yup even Mori and Kyoya)**.

The host's started retreating from behind the couch only to remember the demon beast that sat on the other couch not to far from them.

"Hold on I know how to handle this" Kyoya said taking a puppy out from his school bag.

'Where the fuck did he get that?' thought the host club members curiously not even wanting to know anymore after thinking about it. Kyoya walked up to her and waved the puppy in her face, her eyes soon went back to green and the dark aura lifted as she grabbed the puppy and started rolling on the ground with it.

"Who's a cute wittle puppy? You are yes you are~!" she talked to it like it was a baby while the host members stared at her in disbelief and then at Kyoya with anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT 40 MINUTES AGO?" The twins yelled in unison.

"Simple" he started pushing up his glasses **(weirdo XD) **"I thought it would be fun to see how she would be after the scream" he then finished and everyone just shook their heads.

They found that playing with the puppy wore her out so she fell asleep next to it.

"Personally I like her better asleep than awake" Tamaki said, scared when she moved, then sighed of relief when she stopped.

"Same here boss" the twins agreed nodding. Haruhi looked at 'His' **(*Cough cough* Her *Cough cough*)** Watch "Oh shoot! I have to get stuff for dinner so I've gotta go, I'm trusting her, sadly I feel bad for her, with you guys. Do not do anything that will make me have to hurt you eternally and put you in a coma then when you wake up BAM! Back in a coma then when you wake up you won't know where I am then I'll l come out of the shadows with a baseball bat and put you right back in that coma" she stated then running out the door.

"Has anyone noticed my daughter is getting violent, Oh mommy what are we to do with her?" Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

"I don't kn—"He was cut off by the sound of yawning and someone saying 'Mommy? Did you make bacon?'

"Oh dear god! The beast has awoken! Get the gear quick!" the twins yelled crazily putting buckers on their heads and getting mops as weapons. Yumi just rolled her eyes and stood up noticing the puppy was gone her eyes saddened for a second but then went back to normal as she looked around.

"What happened to mister feminemity, feminenemity, feminine" she said finally getting the word right.

"Oh 'Him' he left not too long ago" Tamaki replied a bit happy that Yumi wasn't in Satan mode anymore.

"Hey is that a grand piano?" Yumi asked pointing the piano by the window.

"Why yes, yes it is" the host club said exception of Mori who just nodded silently.

"Would you like to try it out, I mean you must be a beginner but its easy to learn if you need help with the piano then ask me" Tamaki said going princely again.

"Umm yea sure let's go with that" she replied scratching the back of her head. She walked over to the piano and scanned it with her fingers lightly, she sat down and closed her eyes thinking of a song to play and it came to her. She decided to start playing "If I Die Young" by "The Band Perry", she also started singing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
><em>_Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
><em>_Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother__  
><em>_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and__  
><em>_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no__  
><em>_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
><em>_I've had, just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
><em>_Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
><em>_Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
><em>_I've had, just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom__  
><em>_I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've__  
><em>_Never known the lovin' of a man__  
><em>_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a__  
><em>_Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,__  
><em>_Who would have thought forever could be severed by__  
><em>_The sharp knife of a short life, well,__  
><em>_I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls__  
><em>_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar__  
><em>_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner__  
><em>_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'__  
><em>_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
><em>_Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
><em>_Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)__  
><em>_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)__  
><em>_Go with peace and love__  
><em>_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket__  
><em>_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
><em>_I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls__…_

When she finished all she heard was 6 clapping people.

"Beautiful just simply beautiful!" Tamaki exclaimed with tears in his eyes. Yumi blushed a little at the compliment and clapping then bowed and said 'Thanks'.

~*Wonderful lollipops of timeskip to when the clubs had to leave*~

"So should we take you back to your house" the host club asked.

"Umm, well, uhh, how do I explain this without anyone thinking that im a crazy bitch, well the thing is I'm not really from here, not in a sense of a foreigner way but like, from a different world or dimension of some sort." She said hoping that didn't sound too crazy. She stood there waiting for them to say something but they all just stood there almost confused.

"Sooo on shorter terms…." Kaoru started

"You don't have anywhere to stay?" Hikaru finished

A hidden evil glint in their eyes

"Just stay with us!" They said in unison.

Yumi stood with her mouth agape, where they serious?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay's *claps for chapter 2* Yes if you havent figured it out honey had a little *accident* and peed XDD This one was pretty random the third chapter get ready for some twiness ness XD lol<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- What the HELL am I witnessing?**

**Before we get on with the jolly good show I would like to say these 3 things**

**A bunch a baby ducks send em to the moon soda machine that doesn't work send em to the moon! HAMBONING! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH (I have been watching waaaay to much regular show its anything but XD)**

**Thanks! Jay D. Moore for being my first reviewer you get cake! XD (but sadly the cake is a lie) sooo instead you get the thoughts of being my first reviewer lmao XDDD**

**I would also like to thank ****Sedamentary for the nice review (^o^)**

**I have now become too lazy to do the disclaimer thingeh so TAMAKI! Get to it and remember what I wrote down for you**

**Tamaki: I don't feel comfortable saying this**

**Me: Oh just do it so people won't get pissed at me for not getting to the story for the twiness ness**

**Tamaki: *Clears throat* This lil mama isn't the owner of us sexy devils only the OC, rating may change due to her smexy mind.**

**Me: Good ^o^**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>After a long 'Discussion' <em><strong>(*Ahem* Argument *Ahem*)<strong>_Yumi soon found herself inside a limo in-between the two hitachiin brothers.

"This is going" started off Hikaru.

"To be fun" Finished Kaoru.

"Would you two stop doing that! Can't one of you just finish a whole sentence by yourself?" Yumi yelled frustrated.

"Yes" Kaoru replied

"But..." Hikaru said grinning

"This is more fun!" They then said in unison which made Yumi want to stab herself, find a nice sharp blade and stab herself. After 20 minutes of the twins laughing at the annoyment in Yumi's face they finally arrived at the mansion.

"You can sleep in our room!" the twins then said pointing upstairs.

"No way José, I am getting my own room" Yumi stated clearly glaring at the two.

"But" Hikaru said

"You can't" Kaoru finished

"And why not" she asked cocking an eyebrow

"Cuz all the guest rooms are full of 'Stuff'" they said shifting their eyes in a shady matter which made Yumi even more curious but decided to wait until the twins were asleep to go snooping around.

"And what, I may regret asking this, kind of stuff is inside them?" she then asked kinda regretting it.

"Ooh yknow just stuff" they said again then both skipping upstairs giggling almost like little school girls leaving a very shocked and curious Yumi.

"HEY!" They yelled from the top of the stairs which made Yumi jump, hit a ceiling light, and fall down flat on her face.

"What the HELL do you want?" she asked skeptical while rubbing her face. **(How does one even rub their face? [AoA] Yea Im JUST now realizing that was a stupid question to ask XD)**

"Do you play any other instruments?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, as you know I play the piano but I also play the guitar, drums, cello, violin, tambourine, bass, and I even sing a little" she replied.

"Good then come here!" they said again in unison which was starting to piss Yumi off a lot. But she reluctantly went upstairs and followed them into a room full of musical instruments.

"This. Is. Heaven!" she said scanning over all the instruments.

"Yes, yes" Hikaru said

"Now play us something on the guitar!" Kaoru then added both of them soon sitting in chairs in-front of a microphone god knows WHERE the chairs came from.

"Considering you guys are my shelteres, shelterres, shelter people" she said frustrated getting herself tongue tied with words "I guess I could play something" she then finished. It took her a few minutes but she finally thought of a song.

"Okay I'm-"

"Strawberry panties!" Hikaru cut in ruining her introduction start. She shot him a the most evil glance she could get her face to make.

"No" she said through gritted teeth "I'm **Yumi Sachiko**" she said evilly her tongue shooting out like a snakes and her hair going like medusas and her eyes changing yellow with the dark aura surrounding her again.

It took 30 minutes of Hikaru apologizing and having to give her a lollipop before she calmed down and forgave him.

"Okay! Lets start this party!" she exclaimed excitedly as she started playing "Highway back to nowhere" by "Drake bell"

_I'm tired of all your excuses__  
><em>_I'm tired of all your lies__  
><em>_Your filthy schemes and abuses__  
><em>_Ooh, I've finally grown wise__  
><em>_Got tired of chasin' it down__  
><em>_Maybe it's better that I'm not around__  
><em>_And I'm on the highway to nowhere__  
><em>_Tryin' to get by without you__  
><em>_I don't know why it took me so long to__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere Wind up back at nowhere with you__  
><em>_It's time for a little payback__  
><em>_It's time for a little respect__  
><em>_You can't just rewind and playback__  
><em>_All of the shit that you wrecked__  
><em>_And I'm on the highway to nowhere__  
><em>_Tryin' to get by without you__  
><em>_I don't know why it took me so long to__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you__  
><em>_And I'm on the highway to nowhere__  
><em>_Tryin' to get by without you__  
><em>_I don't know why it took me so long to__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh yeah__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you__  
><em>_Wind up back at nowhere with you__  
><em>_Back at nowhere, nowhere, wind up back with you__[x4]__  
><em>_We are awesome__  
><em>_We are awesome_

"Yaaay, encore! Encore! Encore!" the twins yelled clapping, basically they were just using her for a source of musical entertainment until they got bored.

"Really? Because I don't have any other songs" she said animatedly sweat dropping knowing that was a total lie.

"Don't worry" Hikaru started grinning mischievously.

"We made a list" Kaoru then finished matching is brothers mischievous grin. Yumi took the list and thought 'Hey at least I know some of these'. She skipped the first 5 and started playing number 6 since she knew that one **(yea shes skipping the ones she hates and doesn't wanna do shes baaad to the bone XD lol)**

"Just so we all know this is the LAST one im doing"

"Awwww you're no fun, ya big party pooper!" the twins whined in unison while Yumi just rolled her eyes and started playing "Gods will" By "Martina Mcbride" on the piano

_I met God's Will on a Halloween night__  
><em>_He was dressed as a bag of leaves__  
><em>_It hid the braces on his legs at first_

_His smile was as bright as the August sun__  
><em>_When he looked at me__  
><em>_As he struggled down the driveway, it almost__  
><em>_Made me hurt_

_Will don't walk too good__  
><em>_Will don't talk too good__  
><em>_He won't do the things that the other kids do,__  
><em>_In our neighborhood_

_I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'__  
><em>_Lost and lookin' all my life__  
><em>_I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated__  
><em>_I've wrestled wrong and right__  
><em>_He was a boy without a father__  
><em>_And his mother's miracle__  
><em>_I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'__  
><em>_I guess I would be still__  
><em>_Yeah, that was until__  
><em>_I knew God's Will_

_Will's mom had to work two jobs__  
><em>_We'd watch him when she had to work late__  
><em>_And we'd all laugh like I hadn't laughed__  
><em>_Since I don't know when_

_Hey Jude was his favorite song__  
><em>_At dinner he'd ask to pray__  
><em>_And then he'd pray for everybody in the world but him_

_I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'__  
><em>_Lost and lookin' all my life__  
><em>_I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated__  
><em>_I've wrestled wrong and right__  
><em>_He was a boy without a father__  
><em>_And his mother's miracle__  
><em>_I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'__  
><em>_I guess I would be still__  
><em>_Yeah, that was until__  
><em>_I knew God's Will_

_Before they moved to California__  
><em>_His mother said, they didn't think he'd live__  
><em>_And she said each day that I have him, well it's just__  
><em>_another gift__  
><em>_And I never got to tell her, that the boy__  
><em>_Showed me the truth__  
><em>_In crayon red, on notebook paper, he'd written__  
><em>_Me and God love you_

_I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded__  
><em>_I guess I would be still__  
><em>_Yeah that was until...__  
><em>_I met God's Will on a Halloween night__  
><em>_He was dressed as a bag of leaves_

"Phew, done **No more songs**" she sternly told the twins.

They stood up and the chairs were all of a sudden gone but they did start doing something that is going to haunt Yumi for the rest of her **Life**

"Oh brother why is she being so stern they are only songs" Kaoru said sweetly while his brother propped up his chin and their eyes locked.

"Don't worry I could find another way to "Entertain" you" Hikaru replied smirking which made Kaoru blush a little.

"D-don't say things like that in public Hikaru!" Kaoru whined.

"Its fine, I'll say it when we go to sleep tonight" Hikaru then said caressing Kaoru's cheek lightly.

'Someone, anyone PLEASE gag me with a spoon because I have no idea what the HELL I am witnessing!' Yumi thought opening her mouth and putting her finger in it to make it seem like she's gagging. But Hikaru took it as an opportunity to be disgusting.

"Oh Kaoru I think that little Yumi-chan wants to join us in the "entertainment" I mean look at what she's doing with her finger" Hikaru replied while Kaoru smirked.

"N-no that's not what-" She got cut off because Hikaru and Kaoru were inching closer towards her looking more and more like devils.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yumi screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes im a complete bitch for ending it there XD you'll find out in the next chapter what they were going to do :P kekekekekekekekekekeke <strong>**（ミ￣ー￣ミ）*****Flips over a table for no apparent reason* ****(****ﾉ****)****ﾉ****/ i_i**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was…Fun**

**OMG who wants to hear a funny joke? (o3o) SURE YA DO. So what's alive and just had major writers block. THIS GIRL! Haha, haha, haaaaa, Laugh or I will hurt you badly.**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh~" Yumi screamed out while lying on her face. The twins were smirking evil.<p>

"Hahaha how does it feel" Hikaru asked.

"Not very good, not very good at all, but I'll get over it soon enough. How about another round this time Kaoru joins in" Yumi said determined.

"You're on! Kaoru you shuffle the cards! We are gonna own you at **UNO**" Hikaru said with his arms crossed another smirk plastered across his devilish face. Yumi had flames in her eyes.

"This time it will be **I **who gets the Uno! Fufufufufu!" She told them confidently like she was queen of the world. "And even to be nice I'll let you go first Kaoru" she said picking up her cards thinking she had good ones.

"Draw 4" Kaoru said bluntly, the whole room turned like Mount Everest and Yumi was turned to a mixture of ice a stone.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She whined drawing 4 cards. He just stuck his tongue out and Hikaru did a reverse so it was Kaoru's turn and he used a skip so Yumi couldn't use her turn.

****After 50 minutes of frustration, Temperature problems, and near death experiences the card game ended and I guess you could tell who lost kekekekeke****

"OH WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL, THIS IS A FUCKING CONSPIRACY, I MEAN REALLY WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS SHIT IM GONNA CALL A LAWYER ABOUT THIS, YOU GUYS CHEATED DIDN'T YOU, HOW MANY WISH FOR A UNICORN NAMED CHARLIE? I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SHUFFLED THE DAMN CARDS YOU LITTLE TRICKSTERS, IM GONNA MURDER YOU ALL, 3RD DEGREE MURDER YEA THAT'S IT THIRD DEGREE MOTHER FUCKING MURDER! DAMN FUCKING BITCH SHIT FUCKERS PISS OFF ASSHOLES " She yelled out of pent frustration of her loss they ended up shoving her in a closet until she was done.

"Are you calm now" the twins asked with cooking mittens on and pots on their heads with sticks in their hands.

"Yup I am A-O.K" she said with a twisted smile on her face that just screamed out _'when you let me out I'm gonna smash those pots into your heads and put those sticks in your eyes'._

**[**Warning for all you pissy people who get pissed easily I am about to break the 4****th**** wall yes the 4****th**** wall (everybody ruuuun!) so if you hate this then I suggest you skip this part :P (ps; if you actually skip this funny scene then you are labeled 'Pissy' for life.)]**

The window opens letting in leaves which ended up hitting them all in the eyes about 500 times. And then there in the midst the creator stood confidently well…Almost.

"What who where and when, what am I doing here, who the hell are you people" She said slurring her words obviously drunk.

"*gasps**gasps*gasps*"

"What was that? Did you guy's hear it too? It sounded like a drunken frickin chicken jumping off a coop!"

"Oh no that was us we were just gasping at your glory of creatorness" they all said together bowing before her greatness.

"Ahhhh well its abo—"she then fell and bumped her head on the corner of a table "WHO PUT THAT THERE!" She said paranoid like.

"" they said dumbfounded.

"Now why was I here again? OH YEA who's the one with the potty mouth?" The creator said waving her fingers like a mad woman thinking hamsters are aliens from outer space. The twins sold Yumi out pretty quickly since they didn't hesitate to point at her.

"Hmmm; Spanglish Jubach Kytla!" What seemed like COMPLETE—Okay it was gibberish but a zipper that wouldn't un-zip was soon on Yumi's mouth "Learn to curse less and maaaaybe I'll remove that ya know if I even remember" she told Yumi with not much confidence in remembering. "Well I did my job, ciao~" she said seductively before slamming right into the window "OH GOD DAMNIT WHO CLOSED THE FUCKING WINDOW!" she screamed opening it and jumping out again giving the leaf cuts.

"MMMMF FMMFM HSAIUFBAKIBFN QEIUU UQH NN EIQHFQIFN CNQACON" The censored girl tried to yell out but failed miserably.

"Oh Hikaru-"Kaoru looked over to his other half.

"Yup" Hikaru agreed.

"This will be an interesting school year indeed" They both said creepy pedo glints in their eyes. Yumi was trying to rip the dang thing off her mouth again she failed so much I can't even go into details about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea this is shorter than my other chapters I know . but I've been having MAJOR writers block but to help cure this and have more updates go to my profile and vote on the poll please! <strong>**Only ****YOU**** can stop forest fires! ****Wait wrong thing; Only YOU can stop writers block! Yeaaa that's it XDDD lmao anyways Ciao~ *Runs into a window, OH GODAMNIT! **


	5. Chapter Update!

_**UPDATE!-**_

_**I am in urgent need of ideas for chapter 5 so if you could message me some and I find one I like I swear to god I'll give you all the credit in the world! O3o**_

{sorry my friend wanted me to type that heres what I wanted to type;}

Dear people I do not know,

As you have seen I haven't updated in a while and that is because of school and writers block (mainly the second one XD) but if you would be so kind as to send me a message or an email with ideas then I would forever be grateful [I will use everyones idea who sends me something and also at the bottom of your email write your favorite anime/manga character and I'll have them give you credit for your idea :D]

_**So send in those ideas mofo's! ;D**_

=Sorry my friend is an idiot bu+ then who am I to say im just of an idiot im mean look at the chapters I've written XDDD lmao -3- =

_**Darn tooten you are ;D**_

…..(=w=) anywhoooo seeya next chapter or updateee or whateves XP


End file.
